Not The One in Control : Undertale Fan-Fiction
by True DarkWiz
Summary: You aren't determined. Instead, you're curious! Just what does this mean in the world of Undertale? Ever since you entered the underground, strange things have been happening. You even found out that you weren't the one in control! But what did that even mean? - I do not own Undertale, it is created by Toby Fox and most characters were taken from it.
1. The Greeting

**The Greeting**

You were climbing Mt. Ebott. You had heard the legend over, and over, you already knew it off by heart. But you wanted to come here anyway. Knowing that there is an unknown reason for travelers climbing Mt. Ebott to disappear, it filled you with curiosity! That's why you were coming here! Because you were curious!  
In your thoughts you hadn't been paying attention to the ground you were walking on. Suddenly, you felt your leg get stuck on something, and you were put off balance! You saw a large cavern in front of you, and you felt your body falling down it. Surprised from your trip and fall, your heart was beating fast with fear. Soon later, you became unconscious mid-flight!

You woke up, with your vision blurry. You felt a pain on the front of your whole body. You saw yellow on the ground you were on, and smelled something nice, as your vision returned to normal, you realized you were laying on a bunch of yellow flowers. You looked around you and saw dark grey walls, a passage way, and above you, the place you fell from, light shining down. It was a long fall, you were lucky to survive, the flowers must have softened your fall. You were interested by this place, you wondered if it was a volcano that had went extinct, or maybe it wasn't. How did these flowers grow here too?  
You took a few steps away from the flower patch and towards the dark passage. You saw a doorway, with two columns to its sides, they were purple and black, and they looked ancient, like they were built way back in 201X. Knowing that there might be a lot to explore here, you were filled with curiosity! A New Journey Began! Without any further hesitation, you walked towards the doorway, you could hear your every step echo in the silence of the cavern. You thought to yourself, that you were alone here. You now looked up at the doorway, and then you went through it.

Upon going through the doorway, you saw some green grass, and a flower in the middle of it. This flower was larger than the ones you've seen in the place where you fell, but something about it was suspicious to you. You decided to take a step forward, but as you did the flower moved on its own!  
It turned to face you! It had a mouth and two eyes, it was smiling at you.

"Howdy!" it said, "My name is Flowey, Flowey the Flower. You're new to the underground aren'tcha?" Something about this flower seemed odd to you, but you were interested by it, and kind of even, trusted it. "Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work round here! I guess little old me will have to do!" You didn't expect someone to greet you like that, nor to teach you so willingly about this place either. "Ready? Here we go!"

Everything you see around you, including you yourself, suddenly flashed into black and white. Then it returned to normal, and then it flashed again multiple times, until it stopped in black and white. You tried to look at yourself, but below you, you didn't see your body, you saw a heart. It was a pink glowing heart, it was the only thing with colour around you.  
"See that heart, that is...", Flowey said, but he stopped his sentence for some reason. He looked at your "heart" with confusion in his eyes, and then continued, "that heart, that is your SOUL... but I've never seen a pink soul before." then, curiosity stroke Flowey, he was intrigued by something, "Something is different here! If your soul's not RED, then..." Flowey's smile became bigger, and it became quite creepy. You saw a flash of yellow light before you, and Flowey's smile now disappeared, he looked like he was in disbelief about something.  
"My powers, they're not gone?" Flowey now smiled menacingly, and his smile was large and very, very, creepy.

 **"So does that mean... that YOU are not the one in CONTROL?"**


	2. Hidden Meanings

**Hidden Meanings**

You weren't the one in control? What did that even mean, you wondered.  
"Oh! How rude of me!" Flowey's smile returned to normal then, "You don't even know what's going on, do you? You must be so confused!" Flowey grinned and laughed a bit, "Well, that's a good thing. After all, I do not want you to know!", Flowey smiled creepily at you, while laughing to himself. You couldn't help but be curious about what it was that Flowey didn't want you to know, and why he didn't want you to know it. Flowey did however notice your look of curiosity, he grinned at you. "Don't you worry! You'll never find out, I won't let you.", Flowey was now looking down at the ground, thinking about something. "I can do anything I want with you, but what do I do first?" Flowey whispered to himself. Then he looked up at you, and with a sincere smile he said, "Goodnight. See you soon!", with that, Flowey popped into the ground, vanishing without a trace.

A few moments later, everything you saw dissolved into darkness. The grass, the doorway, the walls, and everything else besides you, all quickly disappeared into darkness. You felt the ground you were standing on, disappear from beneath your feet. You felt fear as you started falling into the darkness, but suddenly, you became unconscious.

You woke up, with your vision blurry, and your memory fuzzy. You felt a pain on the front of your whole body. You saw yellow on the ground you were on, and smelled something nice, as your vision returned to normal, you realized you were laying on a bunch of yellow flowers. You remembered seeing them before. This was very familiar to you, you remembered that you were curious about them before, you were here before. You looked around you and saw dark grey walls, a passage way, and above you, the place you fell from before, light shining down. This was just how you remembered it, nothing changed. Even the pain you felt, it was already familiar to you.

It was all coming back to you, your memory was no longer fuzzy, it was clear. You were also filled with curiosity yet again, you remembered clearly that Flowey said "See you soon." just before everything went black, but you don't remember anything after that. You got up and ran towards the doorway, since he said 'see you soon' you suspected that he was still there, waiting for you, like last time.

You reached the doorway, and you went through it. Like you expected, you saw the patch of grass, and Flowey was on it, he had been waiting for you.  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmmm... You're new to the underground aren'tcha?", Flowey was repeating what he had said before, as if you never met before. It looked like he might have forgotten you. "Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.", you already knew what was coming next, everything would flash black and white, and then stay like that, but you still didn't know why it happened. "Ready? Here we go!"

Everything around you started flashing in black and white, and then stayed black and white. Your body became invisible again, and your pink heart was in its place. You already knew what it actually was, Flowey told you that it was your soul. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!", Flowey said, but you soon realized something strange. Last time, Flowey commented on your soul being pink and not red, but now he didn't even get surprised by it. "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!", Flowey said. You weren't the kind of person that believed love could do anything, but hearing Flowey say it, made you instantly suspicious about it. You suspected that there might've been a more sinister meaning to 'LOVE'. "You want some LOVE don't you?", Flowey continued. What he just said, made you feel somewhat uneasy. It wasn't logical for someone you've barely met to be talking to you like that.  
"I can tell you how to get LOVE. You need to get a certain amount of EXP, and your LOVE rises."  
"Easy, huh?"  
"Don't get too excited though! EXP is an acronym, it stands for "Execution Points". You get them from killing."  
"LOVE, too is an acronym, it stands for "Level of Violence". The more LOVE you get, the stronger your soul becomes... but the more you distance yourself from others. The more you distance yourself, the easier it becomes for you to hurt others.", Flowey explained, then he smiled.  
"Now, human, I sense kindness in your heart. Don't kill anybody, ok? It'll be tough, but I'm sure you can do it!", Flowey's smile now disappeared and he looked worried.

 **Faint footsteps could be heard in the distance.**


	3. The Caretaker of the Ruins

**The Caretaker of the Ruins**

"I hear footsteps, I must go soon. I have one last piece of advice to give you before I go. Be careful out there... some monsters may kill you faster than you think. So don't take any chances with them. Only a few hits might be fatal..." Flowey smiled at you, "That's all for now! Good luck!" Flowey looked at you for a few more seconds, after which, Flowey popped into the ground. Him helping you, did seem kind of sinister to you, but you decided that you will take his advice. After all, it looked like he was actually willing to help you, although for what reason, you didn't know yet.  
Alone in the room, there was only one sound you could hear. The footsteps you heard previously, were becoming louder by the second. Until out of the doorway in front of you, a creature emerged.

"I thought I heard a voice coming from here... Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." she said. She looked quite strange, nothing like you've ever seen. She had two short horns, and two long ears, and other strange body parts. She wore a black and white robe, with a triangular shaped emblem on it. The emblem had 3 triangles at the bottom, and a winged circle above.

"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time." Toriel explained, "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." at that moment, you were caught off guard as everything had started flashing in colour, and then stayed in colour. Looking again at Toriel, you realized that while you were seeing everything in black and white, you accidentally mistook the colours of her robe. It wasn't black and white like you had previously thought, instead it was violet, with the emblem having a tint of blue, and the symbols on it, white. "This way." she said, before turning around, and heading out of the doorway from which she emerged.  
You thought you might know what creature Toriel is. In your history classes, you had learned that long ago, there were two races, humans and monsters. They both ruled over the surface, until war broke out between the two races. After many years, the humans were victorious, they sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. You found the lesson quite interesting, you were curious as to whether it was true or not. If it was, then Toriel must have been a monster, but if it wasn't, then you had no idea who Toriel could have been.

You've learned something else in that lesson too. You were told, that the monsters had started the war, and that they were afraid of the humans' power. You were told, that they wanted to erase humankind from existence, as they were filled with hate, envy, and bloodlust. They showed no mercy to the humans. Yet, if Toriel was a monster, then why was she so kind? You wondered whether the lessons were false, or Toriel was just masking her true intentions.

Other than that, knowing that there was a lot more to the underground than you first thought, it filled you with curiosity! You walked towards the doorway at the end of the now empty room. At the other side, you saw a large room. It was mostly purple, except at the end of it, there were white stairs leading up to another doorway, surrounded by green vines. There were also orange and red leaves scattered all over the room.

Toriel was in front of you, and she was beaming, "Come, my child." she motioned to you, asking you to follow, and you did. Together, you walked up the white stairs, and through the doorway.

The following few rooms, Toriel explained to you that the Ruins were filled with puzzles, she showed you how switches and levers worked. She also asked you to do some puzzles on your own, but she ended up making them too easy for you. In one of the rooms, Toriel explained to you how to deal with monsters. She said, once you enter a fight, you should start a friendly conversation. She then asked for you to practice talking to a training dummy. When you interacted with the dummy, the familiar black and white flashing happened. Since it happened when you started the fight, you figured that it only happened during battles. You talked to the dummy, asking about its day. Of course, the dummy wasn't much for conversation, but Toriel was satisfied. She congratulated you as if you did something extraordinary, although you certainly didn't.

The room after that, you encountered a Froggit. Out of curiosity you decided to check it, and you found out that life was tough for it. Not making its life any better, Toriel intimidatingly stared at it, forcing the Froggit to leave. That room itself was also a puzzle. There was a sign in the middle that explained that the left side was a blueprint for the right. There was a path on the left side, and a numerous amount of spikes at the right. You figured out the puzzle, but Toriel thought the puzzle was too difficult for you to do, so she helped your way through the spikes. As she led you in a specific path on the spikes, they retracted from below your feet. It was the same path as the one on the left of the room. You figured that out before, you easily could've done it without Toriel's help, but you realized that she was just trying to keep you safe. She worried about you in a motherly manner, as if you were her child. Perhaps she was worrying a bit too much, even.

Then Toriel lead you to another room, it was a long hallway, which you couldn't see the end of. She stood over you, and said, "You have done excellently thus far, my child. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you..." she looked at you with a sorrowful expression.

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." at that moment, Toriel ran away. You tried to run after her, but you were unable to keep up. She was running at a speed faster than you could ever achieve. You ran through the long hallway at a constant pace. Yet in no time, Toriel was far out of your vision, and the hallway didn't seem to end as you ran through it. After a long time of running, you started to become exhausted. You adjusted your pace so that you don't get tired as fast.  
After jogging what seemed to be an endless length of time, in the distance, a white pillar emerged into view.

You walked towards it, and you heard Toriel's breathing behind it. She was trying to conceal herself behind this pillar, but to no avail. Not to be rude, you pretended like you didn't know she was there, and walked onwards. Although as you did, she ran out of her hiding spot and confronted you, "Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." if she thought you wouldn't notice her, that meant she was truly underestimating your capabilities. "Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise... to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while." Toriel looked like she was thinking about something, then she smiled.

"I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call."  
"Be good, alright?" on that note, Toriel left through the doorway at the end of the room. You looked at the cell phone you now had. It was grey, old, and rusty. It had twelve buttons, ten of them being the ten digits, and the other two labeled 'call' and 'end call'. The original labels on the buttons were painted over with black paint because the old ones must have been worn out. The phone had a large antenna sticking out at the top, and at the back, a compartment for batteries. This compartment was sealed with duct tape, and there was a sticky note attached on it, with Toriel's phone number. As you removed the note and stored it in your pocket, you saw that it was hiding two buttons, one of them being a cracked button labeled 'turn off', and the other being 'contacts'. You pressed the contacts button, and on the grey screen, you read, 'Pick contact: (1) - Toriel' but you decided not to call. You pressed the button again and it reverted back into the dial mode. This phone was rather old, but you were never allowed to own a phone, so this was as good as it got. You put the phone into your pocket.

You took a deep breath... you then gazed at the doorway through which Toriel had left. Although she had told you to stay here and wait, you couldn't help but wonder where she went.  
You were alone here now. You took a step forward, but after doing so, you froze in place, and you started to sweat. You didn't know why, but it felt like something was crawling on your back, it felt like something evil was behind you. You could hear your heart beat faster in fear. You felt like something was coming closer, and closer, to you. You decided you could take it no longer. You quickly glanced behind you. There was nothing there. It must've just been your imagination. You looked back towards the doorway through which Toriel left.

 **Yet as you did, you saw a familiar flower, smiling at you.**


	4. The Creatures of the Underground

**The Creatures of the Underground**

You gazed at Flowey for about a dozen seconds, and he stared back. He was smiling at you. "Howdy!" he said to you. You were very surprised by him showing up out of nowhere, and right after your eerie feelings. He looked at you, recognizing your fearful state. "Ah, do not be afraid... It is me, your best friend... Flowey!" he winked at you, before continuing, "Now that she is gone, we can speak in peace.", you had calmed down from the initial shock then, but you still felt tension in the situation.

"Well firstly, I want to know if you're alright." Flowey's smile then disappeared. "Have you tried to hurt anyone?", for the following few seconds, he gazed at you directly in the eyes, with a deathly serious expression. However, soon he noticed he was being too serious, and he figured he could be scaring you. Swiftly, he tried to correct his mistake, by replicating his previous smile. You were slightly terrified by his sudden change of feeling. From what looked like joy, he had turned completely expressionless, in a matter of seconds. In your fear, you answered to his question, by swinging your head left and right, for you indeed hadn't tried to hurt anyone. Flowey was relieved by that answer, and his false smile translated into a real one.

"Thank you for following my advice. Now, for what I've been wanting to tell you... That time everything went black and white, except your soul. That was a battle, only then was your soul visible. I hadn't started it with the intents of attacking you, but rather, to teach you about your soul." you then knew that your previous guess was right. Indeed was the colour shifting of black and white, the commencing of a fight. Flowey continued, "That is not all however. You may have realized by now that monsters live in the underground. That being said, monsters are made of magic. They will use magic attacks to hurt you."

"These magic attacks, are very powerful." Flowey's smile now disappeared, "I'd say, around half a dozen hits will result in you falling on the ground, with death to come soon after. Knowing that, you should try to avoid any battles at all costs, understand?" you nodded. "It is for your own safety. If you do however defeat a monster in battle, you will collect some gold. Tougher monsters will carry more gold with them, but they are harder to defeat. Gold is the currency in the underground, you can use it to purchase foods or equipment.", Flowey looked at you, while thinking about something. "Some monsters, do not wish to fight. In which case, you should talk to them. I know many monsters here that would be willing to not only talk... but give advice too. Maybe you should listen to them, rather than me. I have already told you, what they will not, and there is no point in telling you what you will be told again later. Hence, I shall leave you now." he then smiled at you, "Yet do not fear, I will watch over you, and aid you when needed.", Flowey stopped smiling, and looked at you in a slightly irritated expression. "Try not to get hurt though, alright?" he closed his eyes, and sighed. Then he looked at you, while smiling a little, "Farewell." Flowey gazed at you for the following few seconds, and then he popped into the ground. You were now alone again, in the silent room. Although it seemed like Flowey wanted to help you and tried to be your friend, you had an eerie feeling about him, one that you could not describe easily. It was a feeling of a one-sided friendship, a feeling that he could betray you.

You looked around the now silent, and empty room. You then looked at the doorway, and were prepared to go through it. You took a few steps towards the doorway, yet as you did, you heard something ringing in your pocket. It was your phone, which you took out, and on the grey screen you saw, 'Incoming call - Toriel'. There was no button for accepting calls, so you pressed the 'call' button instead, and the call was accepted. You could hear Toriel's voice,  
"Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room have you?" she said, "There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself.", you sighed. You thought that Toriel was exaggerating again, as she did with previous puzzles. Although she only did so to protect you, for she worried about you. You nevertheless didn't get intimidated from going onwards, by her minor warning. "Be good, alright?" then you heard a click, and on the grey screen a message 'call ended' was seen. You put the phone back into your pocket, and then proceeded into the next room, despite Toriel's warning.

In the next room, you spotted a froggit to your left in front of a doorway, and to your right, another doorway. The room had two piles of red and orange leaves, surrounding a pathway to the two doorways. You walked towards the froggit, and it croaked at you. They weren't just any ordinary croaks however, they carried a meaning that was familiar to you, and you could understand. "Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you act a certain way or fight until you almost defeat them... They might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please... Use some mercy, human." the froggit said. You understood then what Flowey meant, when he had said that some monsters aren't willing to fight, and some would give you advice. This froggit was an example of that.

You headed towards the closest doorway, the one on your left. Upon going through the large doorway, you entered a minor room, with water streams to the left and right, and a cluster of green vines on the wall in front of you. A coral bowl, that had many various coloured candy wrappers in it, was in the center of the room, placed on a miniature white pillar, which was circled by crimson leaves. You approached the bowl, and you saw a paper note placed in the candy, which read 'Take one'. You took a random piece of candy, and you obtained a candy with a yellow wrapper, which read 'It has a distinct, non-citric flavour'. You didn't want to eat it yet, instead you wanted to save it for later, thus, you stored it in one of your pockets. You initially didn't want to take any more candy, but you were curious as to what the other wrappers said, and what they tasted like. You took one of each coloured candy there was. You obtained a black, purple, blue, green, and red candy. The black one, had a distinct non-liquorice flavour. The purple one, had a distinct non-blackberry flavour, the blue one had a distinct non-blueberry flavour. The green one, had a distinct non-watermelon flavour, and finally the red one, had a distinct non-strawberry flavour. You didn't eat any of them yet, instead, you stored them all in your pockets, to eat later.

You left the room where you obtained the candy, and proceeded onwards towards the other doorway. While walking, you suddenly stopped as you saw a ghost-like creature with wings materialize in front of you. Everything around you started flashing black and white again, this monster seemingly wanted to fight you. Out of curiosity, you decided to check it, and you figured out that it was too sensitive to fight. It was shivering, as it said, "Please forgive me..." and white butterfly-like creatures appeared to your left and right. If those were attacks, then they were definitely avoiding you, rather than aiming for you. You felt sorry for whimsum, and you decided to help it by consoling it, but halfway through your first word, whimsum burst into tears and flew away. Then the colours around you, returned to normal, as the fight was finished. If all monsters were like that, then you had nothing to fear. No matter how strong their attacks could be, if they didn't hit you, it didn't even matter.

You then approached and walked through the doorway. The room past the doorway, had some cracked floor tiles in the middle. You assumed that you would fall through them, if you were to walk on them. You weren't very keen on falling down again, like you had when you entered the underground, so you instead sprinted and leaped over the tiles, and proceeded into the next room. Almost exactly upon entering the next room, Toriel called you again, "Hello? This is Toriel. For no reason in particular... Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?" she awaited your answer. You had a feeling that you should have answered both, so you responded, "Both.", and she responded "Oh that's just excellent my child! Why is it excellent? No reason, no reason at all!", then Toriel ended the call.

You were in a room that had a wall of spikes, and a stone nearby a pressure plate. It looked like a very simple puzzle, so you walked over to the stone, and pushed it across until it was situated atop the pressure plate. Hence the spikes retracted, and you walked across. Although upon nearly reaching the exit, you stumbled upon a froggit, and a battle was commencing. You didn't expect the froggit to attack you either, you expected it to be too afraid to fight, just like whimsum, so you decided to talk to the froggit. You talked to froggit, and although it didn't understand what you said, it wanted to respond anyway. The next thing you saw, was the froggit leaping over at you, hitting you straight in the chest, and making you fall on your back. It hit you surprisingly hard, you didn't expect it to attack you at all, yet it leaped at you with full force, leaving you with a huge, blunt, pain at the front of your ribcage. As you struggled to stand back up, you noticed froggit was shivering, and slowly hopping back. Then, almost in an instant, it hopped away into the doorway behind it, with the battle finishing.

You moved on to the next room, which was another puzzle. Part of the floor you had to cross, had an unavoidably large area of cracked floor. When you tried to walk on it, you fell down, and onto some crimson leaves. This time, you didn't feel any pain at all, despite the long fall. You spotted a sign on the wall, that read 'don't step on the leaves'. After a few more falls, and false attempts, you figured out the puzzle, and crossed the cracked floor, all the way to the other side.

You moved on to the following room, which was yet again another puzzle. There were three rocks and three pressure plates, and a wall of spikes blocking further travel. Again, this seemed like another elementary puzzle. First, you moved the middle rock, then you tried to move the bottom rock, which looked quite odd compared to the others, but when you tried to touch it, it spoke to you "Whoa there, pardner! Who said you could push me around? Hmm? So you're askin' me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin." then the rock moved about two feet, nowhere near the pressure plate. You came over to him, "Hmm? You want me to move some more? Alrighty, how's this?" it then moved to your left, not even in the direction of the pressure plate. It seemed this rock really wanted to test your nerves. You came over to the rock in a threatening manner, and it said "Hmm? That was the wrong direction? Okay think I got it!" it moved directly on to the pressure plate, and the spikes retracted, even though the top rock was not on the pressure plate. It was probably there just to distract you. When you approached the spikes however, the talking rock moved off the pressure plate, and you approached him even more threateningly, as it said "Hmm? You wanted me to stay there? You're giving me a real workout!" he then moved back onto the pressure plate for the final time. You crossed the spikes, and then you stumbled upon a pair of moldsmals.

A battle was commencing. Out of curiosity, you tried to check them, but you were interrupted when they came closer to you, and then wiggled their gelatinous, green, bodies, at you. Splats of their slime got onto you, and you were quite disgusted by it. Then however, the slime started to burn your skin, making you feel sharp pain, all over your hands and legs. The two moldsmals watched you in your pain, and they weren't so happy any more. They felt sorry for you, and they decided that they will cause you no more trouble. They both escaped into the nearest waters they found, and the battle was finished. You proceeded, limping into the next room.

There, you found a mouse hole, and a table with a cheese on it. You tried to pick up the cheese, but it was stuck to the table. Looking at the cheese, you remembered that you had some candy with you from earlier, and you were quite heavily wounded. Thus, you took out a monster candy, and ate it. It had a distinct non-liquorice taste, rather, it tasted quite sour. After eating it, you felt the pain you had, weaken, but not completely. It would take longer for your wounds to fully heal.

You then proceeded into the next room, where you found a ghost laying on a bunch of crimson leaves. Behind the ghost, there were two doorways to other rooms. He was blocking the way to them, and he was pretending to sleep by saying 'z' out loud repeatedly. You tried your best to get past him without using force, but there was no way you could. You then told him that you knew he wasn't sleeping, and you wanted to get past. After you said that, the ghost looked at you for a few seconds, and then he floated upright. He did so with such great force, that the leaves he was lying on started circling around him in the air. The ghost was floating high above you, and you had to look up at him. "Why does nobody have faith in my fake sleep...", the ghost said, he looked like he was about to tear up.

Next, everything around you started flashing black and white. You had a somewhat bad feeling about this. You felt like this battle was different from all the rest, you felt like you were going to have an unpleasant time. This was quite a dreadful situation for you. You were already quite seriously injured, and this was no ordinary opponent. Suddenly, wind started circling around the ghost, and tears came out from his eyes.

After the tears circled the ghost for several more seconds, the ethereal wind changed direction.

 **The tears were now heading towards you, at a dangerously fast speed.**


	5. Dissolved in Tears

**Dissolved in Tears**

As the tears flew towards you, you couldn't help but be surprised, from the fact that the ghost's tears, were his attacks. You realized that you should avoid them in that case, and you jumped to the right of the room, dodging all of the tears that were flying towards you. The tears flew for several more seconds before they were too far away from the wind to be carried by it, and thus they splattered onto the ground that was now to the left of you. That attack wasn't as dangerous as you had expected. Out of curiosity, you checked the ghost, and you found out that his name was Napstablook, and he likely didn't have a sense of humour. He then seemed to notice that you figured that out, and he said in response, "I'm real funny! I'm just not feeling up to it right now. Sorry..." While Napstablook stopped crying, his mood didn't seem to get any better. Hence, you decided to give him a patient smile, in the hope that it would help lighten up his mood.

"Heh..." he said, although seemingly your smile didn't help, as he resumed into his crying state, tears flinging away from his eyes. These tears were flying even faster than the previous ones, but they weren't very accurate, and you were able to dodge them with ease. However Napstablook didn't stop crying, and you felt the ethereal wind become stronger, as a circular air current formed in the room. The stronger wind was able to carry the tears even once they had missed you, and you noticed some tears that had missed you, turn, and start flying near the walls to the left and right of you. Then the tears flew in front of you, before being turned by the wind, to move straight in your direction. The tears were moving slowly but steadily in your direction, at pin-point accuracy, and the quantity of tears in the air was rising steadily. With ease, you dodged the tears, but then more flew towards you. You dodged the next ones too, yet more kept coming, and in half a dozen seconds, the entire room was filled with floating tears.

While you were able to dodge most of the tears, your legs still hurt from the moldsmals' acidic sludge, and you soon wore out from leaping left and right, while trying to avoid Napstablook's tears. You tried your best to dodge all of the tears, but soon they overwhelmed you. In your next attempt at dodging, one tear grazed the edge of your pink soul lightly. At that touch, your soul faintly vibrated, and for several moments, you felt a minor numbing pain on your skin. Even though the damage was very minor, the numb sensation acted as a distraction. While being distracted by the pain, your next dodge was made a lot less successful. You dodged the tears by leaping to the right, but from doing that, you leapt directly into one of Napstablook's tears. That single tear came in contact with your soul, hitting it dead in the center. You flinched and closed your eyes in pain, and you felt like you could barely continue moving, for the pain was indescribable. You opened your eyes only to see three more tears hit your soul seconds later. The tears felt like acid, they were burning you, and your soul. From that amount of damage, you collapsed onto the floor, and you started bleeding, and crying. Your vision became blurry from your tears, and you felt his tears land on your back, burning it even further. You were being dissolved in his tears.

You felt so weak, that you weren't able to stand up, even if you tried. Your weakness disabled your ability to even move your hands and legs. You knew you had little chance of survival then, but despite that, you tried to believe that you had some. You couldn't die there, you had unfinished business, you still had curiosity within your soul. You still had hope too.

As you continued to bleed, you could feel yourself become even weaker, and your skin became paler from blood loss. You looked up towards Napstablook, but you couldn't see much, as your vision was blurry. Despite that, you were able to notice that the air was no longer filled with tears, and the ethereal wind had silenced. You also noticed that colour returned to the room, meaning the battle was finished. The blurry white image, which you had assumed was Napstablook, had disappeared. There was no threat to you now, but there was no chance for you to live either.

You laid there on the ground, for what felt like hours. Your heart was gradually beating slower every minute. You felt more powerless by the second, and you lost the little hope and determination you had, but, you kept on being curious. Curious on what would happen if you were to live on; curious to see what else there is in the monster world. Curious on things like, what the other pieces of monster candy tasted like, curious on whether Flowey's friendship would last, curious on why Napstablook was pretending to sleep in a place like that. You were curious on every small, unknown, bit of the unexplored world.

You stared at the ground in front of you, trying to accept what will happen. Your vision became more blurry, for you continued crying, at the thought, of never being able to know the unknown, that you had been so enthusiastically curious on. Suddenly, you heard a voice.

"This is not good..." it was a voice you could recognize, it was Flowey's voice.  
"Though... I should have expected this to happen." there was silence for several seconds, before Flowey spoke again. "See you soon." he whispered, before popping into the ground. Only moments after, everything started to disappear, and be replaced by darkness. It was the familiar sensation from before. The feeling of falling into darkness, ground disappearing from beneath your feet. Except this time, you felt your feet touch some ground, and then you felt your hands hold onto something. You felt your heart beat faster, and you could feel life return within your grip. However, you could also feel your mind and memories fade away.

Then, as if you had opened your eyes, colour sprouted everywhere around you. You saw that you were holding a cheese, and it was stuck to a table. You looked around you, and you saw a mouse hole, and two doorways. You remembered where you had come from, but you couldn't remember what was in the next doorway. Then, you could feel sharp pain grow all over your body. You remembered that this pain was inflicted on you by the moldsmals and froggit.

You looked at the doorway through which you hadn't gone through, and you felt a slight shiver of déjà vu. You couldn't tell why you felt it, and why it beguiled you. This made you curious, curious to see what was on the other side. Then, memories flooded back. You remembered that you were curious before, and that you were able to find out. You remembered that Napstablook was in the next room, and that you had fallen to him in combat. You remembered that this was because of your injuries. Quickly, you took out a random piece of monster candy, and ate it. You felt your injuries heal vaguely, but not nearly to completion.

You had obtained a second chance in life; you had been given more time to satisfy your curiosities. You weren't eager to give that chance up. You were determined to explore beyond Napstablook. You stood with a heroic posture, and looked at the doorway in front of you. Knowing that you had another chance to fight Napstablook, it filled you with determination. It was a feeling you had never experienced before. As you stood in your heroic posture, you noticed something ominous. You couldn't feel the pain you had earlier, and moreover, the injuries inflicted on you by the froggit and moldsmals, had completely healed. Your injuries had healed unnaturally quickly. Not even a scratch was remaining.

You moved into the next room, the room where you had found Napstablook. As you were coming towards Napstablook, you felt your determination rapidly decrease. As it did, you felt like you started to think more rationally. Last time, you were quite rude to Napstablook. That time, you had told him that you knew he was only pretending to sleep, and, you saying that, perhaps made Napstablook sad, or even angry. You decided you weren't going to be so rude this time. You approached him, and leaned over him, he was trying his best not to look at you. You looked in his eyes, and smiling, gently told him, "Mr. Ghost, please wake up."

He looked at you, pretending to wake up. Though while doing so, he quickly started becoming sad, and for what reason, you couldn't quite tell. Then, he floated upright, at eye-level with you, and looked down on the ground, avoiding eye contact. You noticed everything around you was flashing in black and white, and you were slightly filled with dread. The battle was commencing.

You tried to give Napstablook a patient smile. Though then he looked up at you, and whispered "heh..." while starting to cry uncontrollably. Ethereal wind filled the room, and his tears were being carried by it, in your direction. You slowly walked backwards, away from the tears, but they quickly gained velocity. Dodging them wasn't difficult for you, and you did so with ease. You knew that these tears weren't the difficult ones however.

Despite the fact that Napstablook was crying, you felt like his mood was just a little bit better. To continue improving his mood, you told Napstablook a little joke.  
"heh heh..." he whispered again. He was sobbing, and trying to catch his breath from crying so intensely. You felt like you could have still improved Napstablook's mood, and you wanted to continue cheering him up. Although, just as you were about to speak, Napstablook interrupted you. "Let me try..." he said, at which moment he started crying again, but this time, the tears weren't going towards you. The ethereal wind had changed direction, and was levitating the tears upwards from Napstablook's eyes. Just above Napstablook, the tears collected, and joined, forming a cloud-like object. After more tears had collected, and the object had grown in size, the object transformed into a hat. "I call it dapper blook. Do you like it..." At the sound of him saying that, you couldn't help but smile and answer in response, "Yes!"

Hearing that, Napstablook said, "oh gee..." and the colours around you, shifted to normal. The battle was finished, and you didn't even take a scratch this time.  
You watched Napstablook now lying on the pile of red leaves. Even though he was happier than before, he showed no signs of it. His expression was exactly the same as when you had met him. Despite it, you continued to believe that you had improved his mood, if only for the time being. You were also relieved that you were able to succeed in your second try in life.

"I usually come to The Ruins because there's nobody around... But today I met somebody nice..." At the thought of what he just said, you couldn't help but smile at him. Then, he continued with concern, "Oh I'm rambling again... I'll get out of your way.", and before you could react, he vanished into thin air. The pathway was now unblocked. You didn't want to say goodbye to Napstablook so soon, but then, there was nothing you could do.

 **You could only go forward, into the upcoming rooms.**


End file.
